Joley I need to come up with a title lol
by MyxnamexisxLIP
Summary: Joe and Miley are two kids that are falling in love with eachother. But drama keeps being thrown their way.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Saturday at the Jonas house. 1:30 in the afternoon.

Joe: 16

Nick:13

Miley: 13

(Miley's POV)

I sat on the couch, and looked at Nick. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Want to play hide-a-seek?" He asked. I giggled, and nodded. "I'm not it though." I said. He laughed. "Fine. I'll be it." He said. I smiled, and watched him close his eyes. I smiled, and tip-toed away. I snuck into the den where the front door was, and crawled into the corner. If Nick came in here, he wouldn't see me. I pulled my knees to my chest, and hugged them. The front door opened. "What are you doing?" Joe asked. I blushed alittle. "Hiding." I said quietly. "From who?" He asked. "Nick." I said quietly. He bent down to eye level. "What did he do?" He asked. "We're playing hide-and-seek." I explained. He smiled, and nodded. God he was gorgeous. Though he was 3 years older then me. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold, and his smile melted my heart. I bit my lip. He smiled. I nearly fainted. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Miley!" Nick yelled. My eyes widened. "Shh." Joe said. Putting his finger to his lips. I nodded, and he stood up. He walked into the living room. "Have you seen Miley?" Nick asked. "No. Why? Did you lose her?" Joe asked. I giggled quietly. "Oh. Well, where could she be?" Nick asked. "I don't know. Did you try her house?" Joe asked. I laughed quietly. "Shut up." Nick said. I heard him go upstairs, and snuck out. I walked to the couch, which was base, and sat down. Joe gave me a look. "Base." I said. He nodded. Nick came down, and groaned. "Where were you?" He asked. "Sorry. Can't reveal that info." I said. He rolled his eyes, and sat by me. "Aww, poor Nicky." I said. He grinned. I looked at my watch, and sighed. "I have to go home." I said. "See ya Miley." Nick said. "Bye Smilez!" Joe yelled from the kitchen. "Bye Nick. Bye Joe!" I said. I walked out of the house, and grabbed my bike. I pedaled home, and walked in. "da-dad?" I stuttered. My heart was beating fast. I heard him stumble in. "Hey you slut." He mumbled. I sighed. "Where's mom?" I asked. He shrugged. "Do your chores." He said. I walked into the kitchen, and washed the dishes, then swept all the floors, then dusted, the washed the bathroom with a toothbrush, then did all the laundry. I crawled to my bed, and layed down. My stomach grawled, and I clutched it tightly. "Sorry. No food." I whispered. I closed my eyes, and hoped they'd open in the morning.

4: 00 am

I woke up with a stinging pain my cheek. My dad was over me. He had slapped me hard. I felt my cheek. It was bleeding where his ring had cut me. He grinned. "Morning." He said. He grabbed me by my hair, and slapped me again. He punched me in my eye, and threw me to the floor. He kicked me, and kicked me. I caughed, and he stopped. "Chores." He said. He walked out. I was shaking, but I managed to stand up. I walked down the stairs, and started doing chores. I was in mid-sweep, before I collapsed. I couldn't move, and I felt my eyelids closing. He stormed in. "Get up!" He yelled. I tried, but I couldn't move. He opned the fridge, and I cried out. He smiled. He grabbed water, and poured sugar in it. He grabbed a syringe, and put something in it. He put it in my arm. I cried out again. A few minutes later, I was able to get up. I leaned against the counter. He handed me the sugar water, and watched me drink it all. When it was empty. He threw the cup in the sink, and stormed out. I wiped my eyes, and did the rest of my chores. "I'm...going...to...the...library." I managed. "Whatever Slut." He said. I walked out, and tried to ride my bike. I couldn't find the energy to pedal. I had to walk. Before I reached the Jonas' I was crawling. I stood up, and knocked. No on answered. i leaned my head against it, and just stood there.

(Joe's POV)

9:00 am

I pulled into the driveway, and tilted my head. I got out, and looked her over. "What the f*ck?" I asked. I tapped ehr shoulder lightly. She opened her eyes, and smiled alittle. "Hey Joe." She said. Then her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed into my arms. I carried her into the house, and started panicking. I layed her on the couch, and fanned her. She blinked, and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I need food." She whispered. I ran to the kitchen, and yanked open the cupboard door. I pulled down the Twinkies, and grabbed a few. I ran back, and opened one. I broke off a piece, and helped her eat it. She ate it slowly. After she ate a whole Twinkie, I started asking her questions. "How long were you here?" I asked. "Since 7." She said. "You were leaning against our front door for 2 hours?!" I asked. She nodded. "Why?" I asked. "You weren't here?" She answered. I laughed alittle. "We were at church. I came home because they were going to eat after, I wasn't hungry." I said. She smiled. I lifted her, and layed her on my lap. I pushed the hair off her face, and behind her ear. She closed her eyes. I pulled her up so she was laying on my chest. "Promise me you'll wake up." I whispered. She nodded. "I promise. Just promise me I can eat something when I wake up." She whidpered. I smiled, and nodded. When she was asleep, I carried her up to my room, and layed her down. I smiled. She was gorgeous. I felt weird for saying that. She was 13 years old. I'm 16. It feels wrong. But, so hard to resist. She had the most softest skin. Like you could melt into her. Her smile was glamorous. That's why I called her Smilez, or Smiley. I Leaned down, and kissed her forehead. Then I went lower, and kissed her lips softly. I smiled, and layed beside her. I wrapped my arm tightly around her, and pulled her close.

(Miley's POV)

12:00 pm

I blinked my eyes open,and smiled. Joe was centimeters from my face. I tryed to get up, but realized he was pinning me down with his arm. I smiled. i tryed to move it, but he tightened it in his sleep. I smiled, and slipped my hand under his arm. I tickled him. He laughed, and opened his eyes. "Hey Smilez." He said in a raspy voice. "Hey Joe." I replied. He lifted his arm, and stretched. He looked at me, and his eyes widened. "What?" I asked. "Your eye." He whispered. I ran to the bathroom, and looked at it. It was all purple. I covered it. He pulled my hand off it. "Did I do that?" He asked. I shook my head fast. "Then who did?" He asked. "No one. A door knob did." I said quickly. "Aka, your dad huh?" He asked. My jaw dropped. "How'd you know?" I asked. "So it is your dad?!" He asked, getting mad. "No, I meant, why would you think that?" I said. He rolled his eyes. He bent down on his knees, and looked into my eyes. "You can tell me." He said, in a soothing voice. I wish. "It was no one." I said again.


	2. Joley Chapter 2

(Joe)

I sighed. "Miley Ray, if you don't tell me I'll never speak to you again." I threatened. She glared at me, and I smiled. I knew I had won. She sighed, and looked down. "It was my daddy." She whispered. I hugged her. She cried onto my shoulder. I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was sobbing into my neck, and I rubbed her back. "Shh, Smiley calm down." I said. She started hicupping for air, and I layed her on the bed. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb, and she calmed. I smiled. She stared at me, and slowly smiled. I bent down, and layed my forehead against hers. A few minutes later, I heard Nick come home. "Joe! Momma and Daddy are out for the day! They went shopping at that big mall a few towns away! And Kevin's with his girlfriend!" He yelled. I heard him bounce up the stairs, and open my door. "Miley? What are you doing in Joe's room?" He asked. She got up. "I was uh, um-" She stuttered. "Waiting for you to get home, and she looked bored. So we were hanging out in here." I said. He nodded. "Oh. Well, I'm home." He said. She giggled, and ran off after him. I slumped on my bed. Great. He stole her. I heard footsteps, and I looked up. She was walking towards me. She hugged me. "Thanks Joe. You're my best friend." She whispered. She kissed my cheek, and ran back out. I smiled, and layed down. I turned on my TV, and watched looked at it. I was thinking about Miley, so I wasn't really watching.

(Miley)

That night, I tossed and turned in my sleep. Today when I got home, I had to do twice the work, because daddy had some of his friends over to play poker. Momma called, and I talked to her for a few minutes. She said she was with her sister, but I knew she was in rehab. Against her will most likely. I looked at my ceiling, and stared at my glow-in-the-dark planets. I sighed, and got up. I walked to the bathroom, and bit my lip when I saw myself. I lifted my pajama top, and touched a bruise. I put my shirt down, and walked back into my room. I grabbed my teddy, and walked to my window. I opened it, and climbed down the tree by my window. I walked down the dark street, and kept my eyes on their house. I ran across the street, and looked at his window.

(Joe)

I was sleeping soundly, when I heard a weird noise, then felt something hug me. I opened my eyes, and was alittle suprised. "Miley? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep. Sorry I woke you up." She whispered. I got close to her, where our noses were touching, and smiled. "I don't mind." I replied. She giggled quietly. I slid my hand closer to her, and slid it under her shirt. I heard her swallow, and I smiled alittle bit. I rubbed her stomach, and she made a noise. I pulled my hand away. "Sorry." I said. "No Joe, it's just well, my dad.." She trailed off. I felt the anger build inside me. "She smiled. "I liked what you were doing." She whispered. All the anger melted away. I slid my hand back under her shirt, and rubbed her tummy again. She smiled, and closed her eyes. When I knew she was asleep, I kissed her cheek, and fell asleep.

(Miley)

When I woke up, I had to shield my eyes from the sun. I stretched, and opened my eyes. I looked over, and grinned. I got ontop of him, and layed my head on his chest. I tried to match my breathing with his heart beat. I put my hand to my chest, and smiled. Our heart beats matched. He sighed, and I giggled alittle. I looked up, and bit my lip. I got over him, and leaned in. I kissed him softly, and smiled. It was amazing. My eyes were closed, and when I opened them, his brown eyes were staring back at me. I blushed. "Sorry." I squeaked. He smiled, and pulled my face in. He kissed me again, and I smiled. He sat up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away. I thought I did something wrong. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He laughed alittle. "Why? I was just catching my breath." He explained. "So, I'm not a bad kisser?" I asked. "I love your kisses." He replied. I smiled. I layed my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I closed my eyes. "I love you Miley. I've loved you since the day you came over welcoming us to the neighborhood. I love you. No, scratch that, I'm in love with you." He whispered. I gulped. I smiled. For once, I felt loved. In all of my 13 years, I've never once felt loved. I looked up at him. i felt a new feeling, and it scared me. He must of seen the scared look on my face. "It's okay Miley, don't be afraid." He said. "Joe, I think I'm becoming addicted to you." I said nervously. He looked at me. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He replied. I looked at him. He pulled me in and kissed me deeply. I pulled away, smiling. I looked at the clock, and felt my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I got up, and towards the window. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Home." I said, beginning to climb down. I reached the ground, and looked up. "I'm coming with you." He said, almost to the ground. He grabbed my hand. "I'm not letting you go alone." He said. We ran over, and I told him to stay outside. I walked in. He walked in with an evil look. "Where were you?!" He asked. I gulped. "I was at the Jonas'." I said. He slapped me, and I fell to the ground. "You never leave this house." He boomed. I cried. I didn't move. "Maybe if I do enough damage to you, you won't leave." He said.

(Joe)

I paced back in forth. I heard a scream, and ran to the window. He walked into another room, and she was laying on the floor. I snuck in, and picked her up. I carried her back to my place. I opened the front door, and walked past everyone. I layed her on the couch. "Mom!" I yelled. My voice broke as the tears overflowed. She walked in with my dad, and gasped. "What happened?" He asked. "Her dad." Was all I could say. I knew they were in the room, but I kissed her anyway. She didn't respond. "Miley please.'' I begged. My dad picked her up. I got up, and followed him to the car. My mom followed. "Joseph, get in the back, and put her head on your lap. Denise, take the other car with the boys." He instructed. I got in, and he layed her head on my lap. I couldn't stop crying. My shirt was cover in her blood. Her face was cut up. Her eyes were closed. I held her tightly. I whispered in her ear. "I love you Baby. Please don't leave me." I begged her. When we got to the hospital, they took her away from me. I fell to my knees, and put my hands on my head. My dad put his hand on my shoulder. "We're here for you." He said. I nodded, and he sat down. A few minutes later, I heard my family run in. "Momma, was wong with Joe?" Frankie asked. "He's sad Baby. Sit with Kevin." She said. She came to me, and sat by me. She hugged me. I hugged her back. "She'll be okay." She comforted. The doctor came in, and I stood up. "Who found her?" He asked. "My son, Joseph." My dad said. I walked to him. "We need to ask you some questions." He said.


End file.
